Wafers of semiconductor material such as silicon and gallium-arsenide with integrated circuits formed thereon have a relatively large diameter. In the production of integrated circuits (IC), such a wafer is adhered to a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape, sometimes called a dicing tape, and diced into IC chips. The IC chips (dice) are then removed from the dicing tape, and an adhesive (sometimes called a die attach adhesive) is applied to the chip or to a substrate, the chip is placed on the substrate and the adhesive is cured to attach the die to the substrate. Die attach adhesives, when cured, may be electrically and thermally conductive for some applications. The die attach adhesive may be applied to the surface of a chip that is opposite the circuits or it may be applied directly to the substrate to which the chip will be bonded. After bonding to the substrate with the die attach adhesive, the resultant assembly may be subjected to elevated temperature, for example, as may occur if subjected to a solder reflow step during assembly of an electronic device.